Whiskey Lullaby
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: A memory will always pop up into my mind now when ever his or her name is mentioned. The story’s sad. Truly, we never thought it would ever happen to any of us. And none of us ever thought about it happening to them. songfic


Song: Whiskey Lullaby

Artist: Brad Paisley

A memory will always pop up into my mind now when ever his or her name is mentioned. The story's sad. Truly, we never thought it would ever happen to any of us. And none of us ever thought about it happening to them.

_She put him out  
__Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
__She broke his heart_

None of us could get over the breakup. We all thought she loved him as much as he loved her; but oh how wrong we all were.

_He spent his whole life trying to forget  
__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Drinking was the last thing we'd ever expect him doing. He would always tell us that he was trying to forget about love, forget about life…forget about _her_. All of us were desperate for him to stop, pleading. I'm surprised that _I_ even did more of the pleading than anyone else. All we _could_ do though was just to watch him wallow around, carrying a large bottle of whiskey in his grasp.

_Until the night..._

That night, none of us would ever forget. It would haunt us for years and years to come. All the blood; sweat; and tears.

_He put that bottle to his head  
__And pulled the trigger  
__And finally drank away her memory  
__Life is short but this time is was bigger  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

It was like every night it seemed, all four of us would go check up on him to see how he was doing. But…this time he left the door unlocked. All of us took this as a bad sign to begin with, but the dark truth hit us all like large amounts of bricks.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
__With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die."  
__And when we buried him beneath the willow  
__The angels sang the whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la  
__La la la la la la la_

The note was enough to make us cry…even me. The sickening shock and truth of him committing suicide lingered in our broken hearts, and the sight pasted itself in the back of our confused minds. We all noticed her there, which puzzled us even more. _She_ was the one who broke up with him! Why does she even _care_ if he dies!

_The room was full  
__But nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
__For years and years  
__She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

As a decade past and we grew older, she buried herself deeper and deeper into his exact same condition with every passing hour it seemed. She tried so hard to hide it, but the stench drifted through her small apartment in the Nigenkai. I don't know why I even bothered talking to her; she was responsible for his death! But he wouldn't want me thinking like that, even though it was annoyingly hard to do so.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
__But she never could get drunk enough  
__To get him off her mind_

Yukina informed us that the condition of our friend's ex-lover was getting worse; and in doing so forced us to visit and talk to her everyday. It was true, her thoughts were the exact same as his. She was trying to forget, trying to wash the memory away.

_Until the night…_

On our routine check-up on her, it turned into another sad memory to look back upon.

_She put that bottle to her head  
__And pulled the trigger  
__And finally drank away his memory  
__Life is short but this time it was bigger  
__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Once again, the horrible sight greeted us with an unlocked door and the heavy stench of whiskey. We noticed a broken picture frame by the living room entrance and took it as a worse sign. When we peeked into the room, I dare not describe how I felt, even though I had never though I ever would.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
__Clinging to his picture for dear life  
__We layed her next to him beneath the willow  
__While the angles sang the whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la  
__La la la la la la la  
__La la la la la la la _

She clung to that picture, even in her own suicidal death. Why would any one do this to them selves? Get drunk and then stick a gun to your head. I just don't get it. This world confuses me greatly.

* * *

Well, here I am, kneeling under the tree were we buried them. I traced my finger over his tombstone. 

_Here lies ex-thief,  
__Kurama Youko_

_Loving son to Shiori Minamino and great friend to  
__Yusuke Urameshi  
__Kazuma Kuwabara  
__Prince Koenma  
__Botan_

_And best friend to  
__Hiei Jaganshi_

A tear rolled down my cheek. He killed himself, to get her off his mind. Why would he do such a thing! WHY! The tombstone next to his read,

_Here lies Grim Reaper,  
__Botan_

_A bubbly friend to  
__Yusuke Urameshi  
__Kazuma Kuwabara  
__Prince Koenma  
__Hiei Jaganshi_

_And ex-lover to  
__Kurama Youko_

She killed herself too. A perky, annoying pest like Botan killed herself. My thoughts raced. They loved each other so much, yet they _died_ because of it. I will never understand these fools. I scanned Kurama's grave once more, letting my tear gems hit the ground, clanking against each other.

Through my pathetic sobbing, I felt a hand upon my shaking shoulder. I looked up, wiping my tears away to see more clearly.

"C'mon Hiei, you've been here long enough." Yusuke said with a soft tone. I just stared back at my best friend's grave.

"Why'd he do it?" I whispered.

"No one knows." Yusuke replied. I didn't want to leave, this was the closest that I was ever going to get to my fox-friend!

The long years and days watching him gulp down alcohol faster than Yusuke's mother sickened us. No, sickened _me_. He wasn't Kurama then, I just knew he wasn't! The Kurama I knew didn't lay around all day, drinking and wishing Botan would come back to him. Another tear fell as I replayed the door creaking open, us calling his name, then finding him dead.

"Just come back soon Hiei." Yusuke said once my shoulders started to quake. I shook my head and stood up.

"I need to let go. He's gone and never coming back. It's just the fact he-." I said but stopped. The detective knew what I meant.

"Let's go. Yukina wants to see you." He told me and with one last glance to the poor fool's graves, I followed Yusuke, glaring at the ground


End file.
